


Calm before the storm

by Demon_Slayer_Dante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Ice Dorks, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Slayer_Dante/pseuds/Demon_Slayer_Dante
Summary: Sometimes it take a few near death experiences  to realize your true feelings towards someone you didn't even knew you were in love with.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockser/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 16





	Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ! so um warning here! Be sure to read this especially if you are found of the canon ships because I don't like any of them so you will not see them, also there are a few characters I'm not found of so I didn't put them in the story, like Levy and She will not appear at anytime through out this story. I'm also not a fan of Lucy but I was nice enough to include her. Any ways! Here are the ships I am putting in here And I apologize.
> 
> First is obvious,  
> Gray X Lyon  
> Gajeel and Juvia. So know how normal and bad ass Juvia was in Edolas? Well that's how she will be in this story because her obsession with Gray just ruins her character for me  
> I do like Natsu X Lisanna but I haven't decided if I wanted to add it in or not, kinda left that idea open so we'll see! If I decide to add any other ships I will let you know ^^ But this story is going to focus mostly on Gray and Lyon, I love this ship so much and it's not really that popular and I don't see many stories on them so I decided to start making my owen

It was was pretty normal day at the fairy tail guild, everyone was going about their day peacefully, well except for Natsu and Happy who seemed to be arguing about something stupid but other than that everything was calm. 

Gray smiled to himself as he quietly sat at the bar and looked around at his guild mates and when his eyes landed on Juvia and Gajeel his smile grew even wider. Gajeel had his arm wrapped around her while she had her head resting on his shoulder. 

Gray had finally convinced Juvia that while he found it very flattering that she was so into him he just didn't and wouldn't ever feel those emotions towards her, surprisingly she actually took it pretty well and was able to find her true soulmate and Gray couldn't be happier for those two. 

"Earth to Gray." The ice mage was brought out of his thoughts by Mira who was smiling sweetly at him from behind the bar 

"Oh, uh sorry didn't catch that, what did you say?" He asked as he turned to face her 

"I was just asking if you had anything planned for today? I think the others are planning a beach day if you wanted to tag along." 

"Nah, I'm not really a summer person, the heat drains me. I'm more of a winter kind of guy but that goes without saying besides we haven't had a peaceful day like this in so long, just want to relax for once and enjoy it. " 

Mira nodded with a smile as she said "I completely agree with you there, I just love seeing everyone so happy and relaxed for once." 

Happy and relaxed? Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it? "Yeah." Was the answer he gave before turning his attention back to the guild, he knew he shouldn't play to much in it but something felt off... Knowing his own luck he felt like this was just a calm before a storm, something wasn't sitting right but he pushed those feelings down and just tried to enjoy this moment so he stood up and approached his friends with a smirk on his face "I agree with Happy." Not even knowing what the argument was about He still instigated as he approached them 

This caused Happy to perk his ears up as he pointed at Natsu "Ha!! See! Even Gray agrees!" The dragon slayer huffed as he shouted 

"Hey! Butt out Snowflake! No one asked for your opinion!" 

Sitting behind them Wendy and Lucy let out a sigh "Here we go again. " 

But before Gray could come up with a snarky remark Lisanna appeared at Natsu's side and grabbed his arm "Don't get too worked up! Come on I want to show you something anything!" She said tugging on his arm and he followed her without any questions or trouble 

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Lucy commented as she watched the two walk off. 

Gray just shrugged as he sat down next to them "Probably just making up for lost time you know? " 

"I don't know!" Happy fluttered over putting in his two cents "I think Natsu is in looooooove." 

"You say that about everyone." Gray said as he shook his head 

"Nuh uh! I don't say that about you! You don't loooove with anybody." 

Gray had to chuckle at that "Wow you actually got that right." 

The girls just shook their heads at the stubborn ice mage "Well moving onto a different topic, want to come to the beach with us, Gray?" 

Gray was about to answer but Erza swinging the guild's hall door open stopped him "Erza! There you are!" Happy said excitedly "Where have you been?" 

"On a job." She simply answered as she walked over to Gray and the others "Gray, I ran into someone from Lamia scale and they wanted me to give you this." She then handed him a folded up piece of paper witch he took without hesitation. 

"Lamia scale? Why would they send me anything?" He asked raising a brow at the piece of paper 

"Well you can't find out unless you read it." Erza said crossing her arms over his chest. 

Without another word Gray slowly unfolded the paper and began to read the letter, his face taking on a much more serious look as he continued on reading. 

"Well? What does it say?" Lucy asked as Gray crumbled up the letter 

"Nothing important, I have to go now though. Thanks for the invite but I'm going to pass on the beach for today but you guys have fun." He then took his leave before any of his friends could get another word in 

Gray left the guild hall and started making his way to the train station not being able to get what was written on that paper out of his mind. 

Luckily it was only about a thirty-minute train ride to Margaret Town then a five-minute boat ride to the guild witch he was relieved to find a Lamia scale member outside the hall so he didn't have to burst inside like a maniac "Hey, Sherria right?" Gray asked approaching the redhead who nodded in response 

"Gray! I'm happy that you came! The others didn't think you would show up." 

"Where is he?" The ice mage asked, ignoring most of what the other said 

"Oh right, I'll show you. Follow me!" She said leading him through the guild 

"The note didn't explain much, what happened?" He asked Following alongside the clumsy mage 

"Well um I wasn't on the job so I don't know all the details but I can explain what I heard." She said and Gray nodded singling her to continue 

"Okay well he was on a job with some other guild mates, I guess it was a big job so he wasn't allowed to take it alone but from what I was told, it was going really well! That is in till a fight broke out I guess with the extreme heat we've been experiencing not even his normally cooler body could cool him down." 

Gray nodded "Ice mages and extreme heat oddly enough don't mix well; the idiot should have known that. So that's it? He just gave himself heat exhaustion?" 

Sherria shook her head and frowned "No that's not all, even though he was showing signs of heat exhaustion he ignored it and didn't tell the others so he continued to fight and I guess the enemy saw that he was sluggish so they used it to their advantage and ganged up on him, from what the others said he got a bit roughed up before they made it to him, he also took a bad blow to the head and hasn't woken up in three days." 

Gray let her finish before clenching his fist to his side and fought the urge to yell, he wasn't sure who to be angry with, Lyon for being a stubborn idiot, the people who decided to gang up and take advantage of the older ice mages condition or Lyon's teammates for not noticing something was wrong with him... Either way he was pissed. 

"Here we are." He was brought out of his inner rage when the small redhead stopped at a door, apparently this was Lamia scales infirmary and behind the door is where he would find the one person who was more stubborn than him. The young mage then motioned for Gray to go inside "His nurse doesn't want to many people in at once so I'll let you go in alone, take as long as you need." She smiled softly before bowing politely and running off. 

Gray walked inside the room slowly, not really knowing the scene he was about to walk into but when he forced himself to look around it actually wasn’t so bad, the room itself was pretty nice simple enough and not dark and gloomy like most medical rooms tend to be, and when Gray finally brought his attention to the bed and its occupant he frowned sadly. Seeing the older mage in such a weaken state wasn’t something Gray enjoyed. 

Lyon laid on his back with a thin blanket covering most of his body but the parts of him that were visible didn’t look all to pretty. He had a thick bandage wrapped around his head, his nose was all taped up with gauze and badges and he had bruises over both eye’s one even looked swollen shut but what really disturbed the younger male was how incredibly pale he looked, it reminded Gray of a corpse and that was not sitting well with him. 

“Fucking idiot..” He mumbled as he pulled a chair up next to his fellow students' bedside “This could of all been avoided if you weren't a stubborn idiot..” He paused as if excepting a reply from the other and when he didn’t get one he growled in frustration as he stood up “I don’t even know why I came! Like I care what happens to you!” that was a lie and he knew it but he needed to vent and this was the only way he knew how "I should of just stayed home but no! I had to listen to that stupid voice in my head and come check on you!" 

“Fuck! Why do I care?!” he ran his hand through his hair trying to get in control of his emotions better “I don’t know why..” He said much calmer as he plopped back down in the chair 

“But I do... More than I care to admit.” Again, he waited as if the other would open his eyes and say something, anything but when he didn’t Gray slowly reached over and grabbed Lyon’s wrist being careful of the I.V drip attached to his arm and pressed down softly but strong enough to feel the light pulse from under his fingers and to Gray’s amazement the older boy actually stirred lightly and opened his good eye, blinking a few times before turning his gaze to the other Ice mage and half coughing half gasping out 

“G-Gray?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ice Dorks! Yay! I apologize for Gray, he's not good with emotions xD He will get better though! Promise!


End file.
